


Jealousy is a bad color on you

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 3rd edition (Summer 2016) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Dean, Jealous Sam, M/M, Pining Sam, Possessive Dean, Pre-Series, Sexual Tension, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean finally takes what is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is a bad color on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth day of the Wincest Love Week: Summer edition. I chose to answer the prompt "Jealousy is a bad color on you".
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam was already having a _bad_ day. For the fifth time of the year he had been the new kid in school and he had had to use the same old my-dad-is-a-sales-representative-so-we-travel-a-lot story; the A/C in the motel had decided to break down and his father had called and asked him to do some research when he was supposed to do his homework. So, _yes_ , Sam was already pretty pissed off when Dean came back from work at the end of the day.

“Gonna get lucky tonight, Sammy!” he exclaimed as soon as he entered the motel room. 

“Dean, I’m trying to concentrate, here,” Sam retorted, not sparing one glance to his brother, who passed behind the chair he was sitting in to take a beer in the fridge. In the process, he ruffled Sam’s hair and teased:

“Still on your homework? Thought you were supposed to be a genius or something.”

“Thank you, Dean, I appreciate the familial support.”

Dean, who was now sitting at the other end of the table, slid his beer toward him with a smile, as an apology. He waited for Sam to take a first sip to say, casually: “You should be happy that I’m going out. So you can, you know, jerk off a little.”

Sam almost spat the beer out on the books spread in front of him and shot Dean a dirty look. His brother never missed the occasion to bring back Sam’s most mortifying moment, when, a few weeks ago, they had both woken up to Sam’s boner brushing Dean’s hip. Dean burst out laughing and took back his beer.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Dean,” Sam calmly said. “And I certainly do not want to hear about you getting laid, either,” he added, getting up and closing his notebooks. He would finish his homework later, to distract himself from the fact that his brother was out there burying his head in some girl’s breast and pounding her pussy. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

“These are perfectly natural things, Sam. You’ll see when you get older and have some.” 

Sam had his back turned to Dean but he could picture his annoying smirk like he could see his own hands. “Yeah. Sure. Or maybe I already have,” he mumbled for himself. But not low enough apparently. 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean sounded hurt, but as soon as Sam turned towards him, he displayed a faltering smile.

“I’m sorry Dee, there’s just…things I like to keep to myself. Besides it’s not that big of a deal.” _Lies, lies, lies._

“Well, tell me about it now. How was she?” He wiggled his eyebrows to make Sam laugh but it didn’t work. “Sam?” he asked, searching for his eyes. 

Sam took a deep breath. He could do this. It was Dean. He could trust him. “It…wasn’t a girl,” he let out, heart pounding. 

The silence that followed was filled by the sound of the A/C suddenly turning on and the creak of Dean’s chair as he straightened up. He cleared his voice. “Okay,” he said with an almost even voice. “So, uh, did you enjoy…banging that guy?” He rewarded himself with another gulp of beer, looking at anything but Sam.

The latter was shifting on his feet, weighing up the pros and cons. He had already told his brother half the truth. It would be a shame to stop there, right? “I-I didn’t…”

Dean stood up and walked slowly towards him. His arms were folded on his black t-shirt, outlining his muscles, and the intensity of his look could have make Sam burn on the spot. “You let that guy fuck you, Sam?”

“Yes,” he answered, trying to sound assured and failing miserably.

“When was this?”

“L-last summer.”

“And I assume there were others after that?”

Sam nodded, unable to make sound. He had never felt so little in front of Dean, now so close he could smell his scent and feel the heat radiating from him. He felt tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes. His brother placed a hand behind his head to make him look up. Whereas Sam was expecting anger and disgust in his eyes, he saw nothing but tenderness, curiosity, and…lust?

“Don’t cry, Sammy, I’m not angry with you.” For a second, Dean’s look slipped to his lips, then back at his eyes again. “I just wish you had come to me when you wanted someone to put their hands on you. Because we both know whose cock you’ve been dreaming about, right? And we both know whose hole I’d rather put my dick in.”

Dean didn’t move, and though Sam’s brain was barely functioning, he understood that his brother was giving him a way out. He could run away right now and Dean wouldn’t hold it against him. It would become an awkward memory then a joke. Or maybe they would never talk about it again. In both case, it’s not what Sam wanted, nor what Dean wanted. They both wanted more.

Sam closed the few inches separating their lips and almost melted at the contact. He had kissed several people in his life but it was like a whole new first kiss. Only one second in it and he knew he was addicted for life. Dean’s hands, in his hair and at the small of his back, brought him closer, if possible, and Dean was everywhere around him. Like they were one. 

Eventually they had to pull back for air. Dean was kissing Sam’s jaw when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

“What about your hookup?”

Dean laughed. “Jealousy is a bad color on you, bro.”

“Yeah, right back at-” He was interrupted by his own moan as his brother discovered the sweet spot behind his ear. “No, seriously?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her I have to take care of my little brother.” Dean’s hands slipped along Sam’s body and stopped just above his belt. “And, well, I do have to take care of that boner, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
